(a) Field of the Invention PA1 (b) Background Information PA1 (I) PA1 (II) an acid halide of the formula: H--Ar"--O--[(Ar"--CO).sub.p --(Ar"--O).sub.q (AR"--CO).sub.r ].sub.k --Ar"--CO--Z wherein Z is halogen, k is 0, 1 or 2 pl and r is 0, 1 or 2; or PA1 (III) an acid halide of the formula: H--(Ar"--O).sub.n --Ar"--Y wherein n is 2 or 3 and Y is CO--Z or CO--Ar"--CO--Z where Z is halogen; wherein each Ar" is independently selected from substituted or unsubstituted phenylene, and substituted and unsubstituted polynuclear aromatic moieties free of ketone carbonyl or ether oxygen groups, in the presence of a reaction medium comprising: PA1 (A) A Lewis acid in an amount of one equivalent per equivalent of carbonyl groups present, plus one equivalent per equivalent of Lewis base, plus an amount effective to act as a catalyst for the polymerization; PA1 (B) a Lewis base in an amount from 0 to about 4 equivalents per equivalent of acid halide groups present in the monomer system; PA1 (C) a non-protic diluent in an amount from 0 to about 93% by weight, based on the weight of the total reaction mixture. PA1 (a) H--Ar"--O--Ar"--H, which includes, for example: ##STR3## (b) H--(Ar"--0).sub.n --Ar"--H, which include, for example: ##STR4## (c) H--Ar"--O--Ar"--(CO--Ar"--O--Ar.TM.).sub.m --H, which includes, for example: ##STR5## (d) H--(Ar"--O).sub.n --Ar"--CO--Ar"--(O--Ar").sub.m --H which includes, for example: ##STR6##
This invention relates to novel polymeric compositions. In particular, this invention relates to novel polymeric compositions comprising a poly(aryl ether ketone) and poly(phenylene oxide) which posses high use temperatures with high abrasion resistance.
Poly(aryl ether ketones) are tough rigid high strength thermoplastics which maintain their properties over a wide temperature range of from about -150.degree. F. to about 300.degree. F. They have a high continuous use temperature of about 300.degree. F. They are hydrolytically stable, highly resistant to mineral acids, and salt solutions and are extrudable. It is known that polymers which can be crosslinked, for example by radation or peroxides, will have increased high use temperatures, and be made heat recoverable. Poly(aryl ether ketones) alone, however, cannot be crosslinked by either radiation or peroxides, even with the use of crosslink promotors. See eg U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,837, 4,300,224, 3,953,400, and 3,956,240.
Poly(phenylene oxide) (PPO) is a high temperature resin which is crosslinkable, but difficult to extrude. See, for example, British Patent No. 990,993 (1958). PPO has an optimum processing temperature of from about 230.degree. C. to about 300.degree. C. which is at least particularly responsible for the difficulties in melt processing of PPO. PPO also exhibits poor heat aging above 200.degree. C. and poor solvent resistance.